In recent years interest in high resolution optical spectroscopy has increased. The following exemplary patents, published patent applications, and publications relate to light sources for precision optical frequency measurement and applications of the same in high resolution spectroscopy:
Holzwarth et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,724,788 entitled ‘Method and device for generating radiation with stabilized frequency’;
Holzwarth et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,785,303, entitled ‘Generation of stabilized, ultra-short light pulses and the use thereof for synthesizing optical frequencies’;
Haensch et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,897,959, entitled “Frequency comb analysis”;
Fermann et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,190,705, entitled ‘Pulsed laser sources’;
Fermann et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,649,915, entitled ‘Pulsed laser sources’;
Hartl et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,809,222, entitled ‘Laser based frequency standards and their applications’;
Gohle et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,120,773, entitled ‘Method and device for cavity enhanced optical vernier spectroscopy’;
Fermann et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,120,778: entitled ‘Optical scanning and imaging systems based on dual pulsed laser systems’;
Giaccari et al. U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2011/0043815, entitled ‘Referencing of the Beating Spectra of Frequency Combs’;
Vodopyanov et al., U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2011/0058248, entitled ‘Infrared frequency comb methods, arrangements and applications’;
T. Sizer, ‘Increase in laser repetition rate by spectral selection’, IEEE J. Quantum Electronics, vol. 25, pp. 97-103 (1989);
S. Diddams et al., ‘Molecular fingerprinting with the resolved modes of a femtosecond laser frequency comb’, Nature, vol. 445, pp. 627 (2007);
R. Gebs et al., ‘1 GHz repetition rate femtosecond OPO with stabilized offset between signal and idler frequency combs’, Opt. Express, vol. 16, pp. 5397-5405 (2008)
F. Adler et al., Phase-stabilized, 1.5 W frequency comb at 2.8 μm-4.8 μm, Opt. Lett., vol. 34, pp. 1330-1332 (2009),
A. Foltynowicz et al., ‘Optical frequency comb spectroscopy’, Faraday Discussions, vol. 150, pp. 23-31, 2011
Kohlhaas et al., ‘Robust laser frequency stabilization by serrodyne modulation’, Opt. Lett., vol. 37, pp. 1005 (2012); and
N. Leindecker et al., Opt. Expr., ‘Octave-spanning ultrafast OPO with 2.6-6.1 μm instantaneous bandwidth pumped by femtosecond Tm-fiber laser’, Opt. Expr., 20, 7046 (2012).
Advances in frequency measurement methods and systems have occurred over the past several years with the use of optical frequency combs. However, high resolution, broadband measurement in the mid-IR spectral region and beyond remains challenging.